Rumor
by OhFamilyLovers
Summary: [Re-publish][Chap2 up!] Sehun dan Luhan terlibat dalam sebuah rumor yang dibuat oleh agensi yang menaungi Luhan. Rumor itu akhirnya diklarifikasi dan benar adanya. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, Sehun dan Luhan malah terlibat dalam sebuah scandal yang hampir merenggut karier mereka./upgrade summary gagal/ (langsung baca ajalah...) EXO HunHan!ChanBaek! Gs for Uke. Review Juseyooo
1. chapter 1

•RUMOR•

Main cast: Oh Sehun Xi Luhan

Support cast: Kang Jisub(OC), Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, other cast

.

Summary:

Sehun dan Luhan terlibat dalam sebuah rumor yang dibuat oleh agensi yang menaungi Luhan. Rumor itu akhirnya diklarifikasi dan benar adanya. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, Sehun dan Luhan malah terlibat dalam sebuah _scandal_ yang hampir merenggut karier mereka.

.

Lenght: Chaptered

Rating: T-M

Genre: Drama, Romance, ??

Disclaimer:

Semau cast yang author pakai dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka dan agensi masing-masing. Kecuali kalo Oh Sehun mau jadi punya author juga gapapa...ㅋㅋㅋ

.

.

WARNING!

Cerita ini sangatlah pasaran dan sangatlah berantakan. Jadi, maaf kalau dalam cerita ini ada kesamaan dengan cerita lainnya. Cerita ini murni berasal dari ide author yang agak ribet. THIS IS GS FANFIC! kalo ga suka GS, tinggal pencet tombol back

Dilarang keras untuk copas ide author, karena buatnya aja udah susah, terus masa mau di copas sih ?? :(

Maaf kalau dalam ff ini ada kesalahan/kata2 yang menyinggung readers, author gak bermaksud demikian. Typo is everywhere. Bahasa semerawut. Maaf kalau masih berantakan karna ini ff pertama author.

.

.

Happy Reading~~~

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, 2016

"APA?!"

Pekik Luhan, seorang model papan atas dari BM Entertainment. Luhan terlalu terkejut mendengar sebuah rencana yang dibuat oleh agensi untuk dirinya.

" _Wae_? Kau keberatan dengan rencana ini?" Tanya seorang pria yang adalah _manager_ yang sudah bersama Luhan dua tahun belakangan.

"Ya, Tentu aku keberatan. Kenapa harus aku yang terlibat? Kenapa tidak artis yang lain saja?"

"Karena, kau adalah salah satu artis di agensi ini yang paling terkenal. Kita tidak mungkin memilih BoA, karena kau tahu sendiri kalau dia sudah punya kekasih." Ujar sang _manager_ drngan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Luhan hanya bisa mengela nafas mendengar ide gila ini.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan _dating_ denganku nanti?" Tanyanya pada sang _manager_.

"Oh Sehun." Ujar _manager_ nya enteng. Dan reaksi Luhan benar-benar bisa ditebak. Ia membulatkan matanya, ya benar-benar bulat sempurna. Jelas gadis itu sangat terkejut mengetahui pria yang akan _dating_ dengannya.

"Ke-kenapa harus Oh Sehun? Bukannya dia sedang _go international_?" Tanya Luhan ketika ia mulai bisa menguasai dirinya lagi.

Sang _manager_ menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. "Dia sudah kembali dari Prancis kemarin."

Lagi-lagi Luhan menghela nafas berat lalu menundukkan kepalanya mendengar pernyataan itu dari mulut _manager_ nya.

 _Ugh! aku masih tidak terima! kenapa harus aku?!_

"Lalu, apa dia sudah setuju?" Tanyanya lagi seraya mengangkat sedikit kepalanya yang semula tertunduk.

"Ya, Dia sudah kemari kemarin dan kami sudah membicarakan semuanya _and he agreed_."

 _Hhh...kalau sudah begini mana bisa menolak lagi? sehun sudah setuju, apa boleh buat. jalani sajalah..._

"Baiklah. Aku juga akan menerimanya." Ujar Luhan _final._ Sang _manager_ tersenyum mendengar keputusan Luhan.

" _Nice_ Kami akan memberitahu kapan kami akan menyebarkan rumor itu, dan kuharap kau bersiap." Ujar _manager_ nya lalu meninggalkan Luhan sendiri di dalam ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartemen pribadinya yang berada di kawasan Gangnam. Setelah Pertemuan dengan _manager_ nya tadi, Luhan memutuskan untuk segera pulang, karena ia sudah tidak ada jadwal pemotretan. Pertemuan dengan _manager_ nya hari ini serta hal yang baru mereka bahas, membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

Begitu sampai di apartemen nanti, ia akan segera pergi tidur. Kepalanya. benar-benar pening!

Sesampainya di apartemen, Luhan segera memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement_ lalu segera naik ke lantai tujuh, dimana _unit_ apartemennya berada.

Luhan menekan _password_ pada pintu _unit_ apartemennya dan pintu itu segera terbuka. Ia segera melepas _heels_ kesayangannya dengan sembarangan dan langsung berbaring di atas tempat tidur untuk menyambut mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Luhan datang cukup pagi ke kantor agensinya. Begitu turun dari mobil, ia segera masuk ke dalam gedung kantor, karena ini sedang musim semi dan udara hari ini cukup dingin apalagi ini masih pagi sekali.

Luhan mendesah lega ketika ia bisa merasakan udara hangat yang tercipta dari pengahangat ruangan di dalam gedung kantor agensinya. Ia segera melangkah menuju lantai dua dimana ruangan _manajer_ nya berada.

Kaki jenjang yang dibalut dengan _jeans_ ketat dan _stiletto_ itu segera melangkah menuju ruangan _manager_ nya yang ada di ujung lantai dua, begitu ia sampai di lantai dua.

 _Cklek_

"Selamat pa-" Kata-kata Luhan menggantung diudara ketika ia masuk kedalam ruangan _manager_ nya dan melihat ada sosok lain selain _manajer_ nya didalam sana.

 _Oh Sehun?!_

Luhan mematung di depan pintu dengan tangan yang masih setia memegang gagang pintunya.

"Luhan, sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disitu terus?" Ujar sang _manager_ melihat gelagat aneh dari artisnya itu.

Seketika Luhan langsung tersadar dan entah kenapa ia berubah jadi gugup melihat ada sosok itu disini. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepala karena malu.

Namun, dari ujung matanya ia bisa melihat kalau _dia_ tertawa. Oh Tuhan, rasanya Luhan ingin sekali berteriak. Pipi Luhan mendadak bersemu merah melihat lelaki itu tertawa, _jinjja meotjin_!

"Luhan, kemarilah. Ini saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan ulang rencana kita." Ujar sang _manager,_ tampak bersemangat.

Gadis itu segera menuruti _manager_ nya dan duduk di sebelah Oh Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku ingin bertanya sekali lagi pada kalian. Apa kalian setuju dengan rencana ini?" Tanya _manajer_ Luhan pada dua orang berbeda _gender_ dihadapannya.

"Tentu. Aku setuju dengan itu." Ujar Sehun tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Sontak itu membuat Luhan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi Sehun. Lelaki itu tersenyum membuat sebuah garis mata bagai bulan sabit dimatanya.

 _Benar-benar indah_...

"Dan kau Luhan?"

"A-aku...Y-ya aku setuju." Ujarnya agak terbata. Sehun melayangkan sebuah senyum untuk Luhan dan gadis itu dapat melihatnya dari ujung matanya.

Dan sekali lagi, Sehun telah membuat Luhan merona hanya dengan senyumannya. _the power of Oh Sehun!_

"Oke, rumor itu akan kami sebarkan ketika jam makan siang. Jadi ketika jam makan siang nanti, kalian keluarlah dari sini untuk makan bersama. Dari sana mereka akan tertarik melihat kalian. Kami disini akan memberikan keterangan mengenai hubungan kalian nantinya." Jelas sang _manager_ pada dua model itu.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti begitu pula dengan Luhan setelah mendengar instruksi dari _manager_ Luhan.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh berbincang-bincang selagi menunggu waktu. Aku harus pergi untuk mengatur jadwal. Sampai jumpa!"

 _Blam_

Pintu itu tertutup dan meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun dengan hawa kecanggungan di sekitar mereka.

"Luhan-ah," Luhan mendongak mendengar lelaki itu memanggil namanya. "Em...Kalau kau tak keberatan, mari buat panggilan sayang untuk kita supaya mereka lebih percaya." Sehun menatap Luhan, berharap gadis itu tak menolak usulnya.

Sementara Luhan tampak berpikir tentang usulan Sehun. Haruskah ia membuat panggilan sayang untuk Sehun? Oh tidak, bahkan hanya memanggil nama lelaki itu saja Luhan sudah malu, apalagi dengan panggilan sayang?

Setelah beberapa menit berpikir, pada akhirnya Luhan menyetujui usulan Sehun dan hal itu membuat Sehun tersenyum bahagia.

' _assa!_ ' batin Sehun, ia sangat senang bisa bertemu Luhan hari ini dan sebentar lagi ia akan punya panggilan sayang untuk gadis itu dan juga sebaliknya.

"Jadi, panggilan apa yang cocok untukku dan untukmu?" Tanya Sehun dengan binar mata yang cerah, menunjukkan bahwa pria itu sangat bahagia.

Luhan dapat melihat binar mata itu, sangat berbeda ketika Luhan melihat Sehun yang sering berada di _cover_ _magazine_ dengan Sehun yang sekarang.

Kalau Luhan boleh jujur, sebenarnya Sehun lebih tampan jika dia beraut wajah datar seperti di _cover-cover_ majalah. Menurut Luhan itu semakin menambah kesan _cool_ dalam diri Sehun. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri juga, kalau Sehun yang sedang tersenyum juga terlihat tampan. Itu semakin menambah kesan hangat pada pria berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Luhan? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sehun sedikit khawatir. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan tapi gadis itu tak kunjung sadar dari lamunannya. Sehun pun mulai mengguncangkan bahu Luhan dan membuat gadis itu tersadar.

Sejak pertemuan mereka beberapa jam yang lalu, Sehun merasa Luhan terlalu sering melamun. _Apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu sih?_

Tentu saja dirimu Tuan Oh! Kau yang membuat otak Luhan terus berpikir tentangmu! Itulah, akibat punya wajah terlalu tampan. ㅋㅋㅋ

Luhan sedikit terkejut ketika Sehun mengguncang pelan bahunya. Ia bisa merasakan sentuhan tangan Sehun di bahunya. _itu sangat nyaman._

"Luhan?" Panggil Sehun lagi.

"Eh? _Mi-mianhae_. Kau tadi bertanya apa?"

Sehun tersenyum melihat ekspresi bingung Luhan, sangat menggemaskan!

"Jadi panggilan sayang apa yang cocok untukku dan untukmu?" Ulangnya.

"Ah itu, ba-bagaimana kalau aku panggil kau dengan sebutan _oppa?_ " Tanya Luhan dengan wajah malu-malunya. Sehun tersenyum mendengar usulan Luhan.

"Hmm...boleh saja. Tapi itu tersengar biasa. Bagaimana kalau...Sehunnie?"

"A-apa? Se-sehunnie?" Sehun mengangguk kan kepala. "Apa kau keberatan?" Tanya Sehun melihat raut ragu di wajah cantik itu.

Detik berikutnya Luhan langsung menggelengkan kepala, tanda kalau ia tak keberatan dengan usulan Sehun barusan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu dengan Luhannie." Ujarnya dengan seulas senyum yang terpatri di wajah tampannya.

Luhan sedikit bergidik mendengar panggilan yang sedikit asing di telinganya, ya walaupun beberapa teman-temannya juda memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Luhannie'. Hanya saja Luhan merasa ada yang beda ketika Sehun yang mengucapkannya. Seperti ada sensasi tersendiri bagi Luhan.

Luhan pun tersenyum. Mereka akhirnya sepakat untuk menggunakan panggilan sayang itu ketika di depan umum.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa akhirnya jam makan siangpun tiba. _Manager_ Luhan sudah kembali keruangannya dan ia tersenyum mendapati Sehun dan Luhan yang tampak semakin dekat. Itu mempermudah agensi dalam menyebarkan hubungan mereka nantinya.

"Sehun, Luhan," Panggil _manager_ Luhan itu pada dua sejoli yang sedang asyik berbincang.

"Oh, _hyung_. Kau sudah kembali?" Dan sang _manager_ hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. Sehun tersenyum pada _manager_ Luhan itu.

"Apa kita sudah boleh keluar?" Tanya Sehun lagi pada sang _manager_. Kang Jisub- _manager_ Luhan-pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya kalian boleh pergi sekarang, aku harap kalian bisa jadi selayaknya pasangan sungguhan." Ujar Jisub pada dua sejoli itu.

"Baik _hyung,_ akan aku lakukan. Kami permisi." Sehun segera menarik tangan Luhan keluar dari ruangan itu. Sementara Luhan hanya bisa menurut dan ia dibuat merona lagi oleh perilaku Sehun yang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya untuk keluar dari ruangan _manager_ nya.

"Ki-kita mau kemana Sehun- _ssi?"_ Tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

"Sehunnie." Ralat Sehun.

"Eum...ya itu maksudku." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya karena ia merasa belum bisa memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan itu.

"Kita akan makan siang." Sehun segera membawa Luhan kedalam mobilnya, karena begitu mereka keluar dari gedung kantor agensi itu, mereka dapat melihat banyaknya fans Sehun maupun Luhan serta para wartawan yang sudah menunggu mereka.

" _Oppa...kenapa kau tega melakukan ini oppa...hiks"_ _"Luhan-ah mari kita menikah!"_ _"Wah..._ Daebak _mereka sangat cocok ya..."_ _"Aku benar-benar iri pada Luhan. Kenapa dia bisa mendapatkan Sehun Oppa? Hiks.."_ _"mereka memang pasangan serasi. Yang satu tampan yang satu cantik. mereka bak Dewa Dewi Yunani!"_ Ya, sekiranya itu yang Sehun dan Luhan dengar ketika mereka keluar dari gedung agensi dan segera berjalan menuju mobil milik Sehun. _Blitz_ kamera para wartawan juda sedari tadi cukup menyilaukan mata pasangan itu.

Namun, Para _bodyguard_ akan melindungi mereka hingga mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. Mereka tak mau Sehun dan Luhan jadi korban kekerasan akibat keanarkisan para fans.

Sehun dan Luhan akhirnya dapat masuk ke dalam mobil dengan selamat.

"fyuhhhh...rupanya mereka benar-benar menunggu kita sejak tadi."

"Oh, untunglah kita bisa masuk ke dalam mobil dengan selamat," Ujar Sehun

"Baiklah, kau sudah siap?" Luhan hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban. Sehun pun tersenyum lalu tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengusak pelan kepala Luhan.

 _Ya Tuhan, kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak begini?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mobil audi hitam seri terbaru itu segera melaju meninggalkan tempat parkir gedung agensi. Selama perjalanan, hanya suasana hening diantara Sehun dan Luhan. Tak buruh waktu lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah restoran yang cukup mewah. Sehun keluar terlebih dulu lalu sedikit berlari menuju pintu sebelah kanan dan membukakan pintu itu untuk Luhan.

Luhan merasa dirinya bak puteri kerajaan. Ia tersenyum pada Sehun yang telah membukakan pintu. Lelaki itu juga mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Luhan keluar dari mobil. Luhan menerima uluran tangan itu lalu segera keluar dari mobil.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam restoran itu dengan bergandengan tangan. Dan jujur, Luhan gugup ketika Sehun tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya dam menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam.

 _"Eoseo Oseyo_. Untuk berapa orang?" Tanya seorang pelayan pada Sehun.

"Dua orang." Ujarnya singkat. Pelayan itu segera mengantar Sehun dan Luhan duduk ditempat mereka.

Setelah memesan menu, keduanya tampak agak canggung. Tapi Sehun terus berpikir apa yang kiranya dapat mereka bahas supaya mereka terlihat seperti orang berkencan?

"Luhannie,"

Yang dipanggil pun segera mendongak dan melihat ke arah Sehun. "Ya?" Jawabnya singkat.

"Apa kau ada jadwal untuk hari ini?" Tanya Sehun, ya sekedar basa-basi.

Luhan tampak berpikir. Seingatnya Jisub belum memberitahu tentang jadwalnya. Sialnya, Luhan lupa bertanya pula pada _manager_ nya itu.

Gadis itu menggeleng lemah, "Aku belum tau. Jisub _oppa_ belum memberitahuku." Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Tak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka pun datang. Seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka dan meletakkannya di meja dengan hati-hati.

"Silahkan menikmati." Pelayan itu tersenyum ramah kemudian mulai meninggalkan tempat Sehun dan Luhan setelah mendengar gumaman kata 'terima kasih' dari Sehun dan Luhan.

Keduanya tampak menikmati hidangan tersebut dengan khidmat, walau sedikit terganggu karena beberapa menggunjung restoran dan pelayannya tampak beberapa kali menggambil potret Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang 'berkencan' tersebut.

Selesai dengan acara makan, Sehun segera mengeluarkan beberapa lembar Won untuk membayar makanan itu lalu keluar dari restoran itu.

Mobil Audi hitam itu kembali melaju meninggalkan restoran tersebut menuju suatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Apartemen Luhan**

Ya, setelah selesai makan di restotan tadi, Sehun membawa Luhan pulang ke apartemennya. Bukan tanpa alasan. Karena Luhan bilang ada beberapa barang yang tertinggal di apartemennya dan harus segera diambil.

Jadi disinilah mereka sekarang. Di dalam _Unit_ apartemen pribadi Luhan.

Begitu masuk ke dalam _unit_ apartemen pribadi Luhan, Sehun tampak terpesona dan berdecak kagum melihat _interior_ dari apartemen Luhan yang tampak ditata sedemikian rupa hingga menimbulkan kesan mewah, rapi, dan cantik.

"Duduklah," Ujar Luhan yang tampak berjalan menjauh dari ruang tamu menuju dapur. Ia mengahampiri kulkas lalu mengambil dua buah kaleng _cola_ dari sana. Luhan berjalan kembali ke tempat dimana Sehun berada.

"Ini," Seraya memberikan kaleng minuman itu kepada Sehun. Lelaki itu menerimanya dengan senyuman yang menawan.

"Terima kasih." Sehun segera membuka kaleng minuman itu dan meminumnya hingga habis setengah.

Luhan terkekeh melihat tingkah Sehun yang menurutnya seperti bocah yang sedang kehausan itu. "Minum dengan pelan-pelan Sehun." Peringat Luhan pada Sehun.

Lelaki itu meletakkan kaleng _cola_ nya di meja lalu mengusap kasar mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Dan lagi-lagi Luhan terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Sehun itu.

"Luhan," Yang dipanggilpun menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Apa mereka sudah menbuat karangan cerita tentang hubungan kita?"

"Kurasa belum. Jisub _oppa_ tidak memberitau aku apapun" Katanya seraya mengedikkan bahunya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti, "Bagaimana kalau kita buat karangan ceritanya?" Usul Sehun dan disetujui oleh Luhan.

"Jadi, semua dimulai dari 5 tahun yang lalu, saat aku baru _debut_ menjadi seorang model. Aku bertemu denganmu di lokasi pemotretan dan kita saling berkenalan. Lalu dua tahun yang lalu, kita saling mengutarakan perasaan yang sesesungguhnya. Tapi kita tidak memberitau publik tentang hubungan kita, dan baru sekarang kita mengumumkannya pada publik. Bagaimana? Apa kau setuju?"

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk, pertanda ia setuju dengan cerita yang Sehun buat. "Bagus," Ujar lelaki itu.

"Apa sudah kau ambil barangnya?" Tanya Sehun berikutnya. Luhan mengangguk dan Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling setelah menerima jawaban dari Luhan.

Tak sengaja pandangan Sehun tertuju pada sebuah bingkai foto yang cukup besar diatas televisi. Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri bingkai itu.

Luhan menyeritkan dahinya melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan memperhatikan foto yang terpampang di atas televisi. Gadis itu mengahampiri Sehun yang sudah berdiri di depan foto itu.

"Ini keluargamu?" Luhan mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Ya." Jawab gadis itu sambil terus memandangi foto keluarganya.

"Jadi, kau punya dua orang saudari?" Lagi-lagi Luhan menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Ini kedua orang tuaku, mereka tinggal di Beijing bersama adikku, Zitao."

"Yang ini?" Tunjuk Sehun pada seorang gadis cantik dengan surai hitam pekat dan _dimple_ di kedua pipinya.

"Itu Yixing _jie_ , dia kakakku. Dia sudah menikah dengan orang korea. Joonmyun _oppa_ , suami Yixing _jie_ bekerja sebagai jaksa dan dia sudah sangat dipercaya oleh orang banyak. Jadi tak heran kalau sehari, Joonmyun _oppa_ bisa membawa beribu-ribu Won. Oh ya, sebentar lagi Yixing _jie_ akan melahirkan anak pertamanya!"

"Benarkah? Wah, _chukahae_! Semoga kau bisa jadi Bibi yang baik untuk keponakanmu!"

"Terima kasih," Ujarnya dengan setengah berbisik.

"Yang ini pasti adikmu?" Luhan mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Sehun barusan.

"Ya, itu adikku, Zitao. Dia sedang menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Beijing _Univercity_. Dia juga sudah punya kekasih seorang pengusaha di bidang perhotelan yang sangat sukses. Oh! Dia baru saja dilamar oleh kekasihnya, Kris. Ugh! jahat sekali sih mereka itu! Bisa-bisanya melangkahiku dan menikah terlebih dahulu!" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

 _Glup!_

Sehun yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menelan ludah kasar.

 _Kumohon, jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu begitu, Luhan! Kau membuatku ingin mencicipi bibirmu itu!_ Sehun sedikit berdeham untuk menutupi kegugupannya akibat tingkah Luhan itu. Ia melirik ke arah Luhan yang mulai tersenyum lagi melihat foto keluarganya, terutama kepada sosok adiknya.

"Tapi aku bahagia _kok_ melihatnya bahagia. Semoga Kris bisa selalu membuat adikku

bahagia." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Sehun akhirnya juga tersenyum. Matanya terus memandang ke arah Luhan yang masih tersenyum dan menatap ke arah foto keluarganya. Entah kenapa Sehun selalu terpesona dan jantungnya selalu berdebar melihat Luhan yang sedang tersenyum, sangat cantik.

"Kurasa suami dan kekasih saudarimu memiliki pekerjaan yang bagus. Lalu kalau dirimu, apa kau punya ketentuan pekerjaan untuk kekasihmu nanti?"

Luhan tersenyum lalu menoleh ke arah Sehun, "Pekerjaan itu nomor dua. Bagiku, setia dan saling percaya adalah yang utama."

"Kalau begitu, apa aku termasuk dalam pria idamanmu?"

 _Blush_

Seketika pipi Luhan memerah karena malu. Sementara Sehun tertawa terbahak melihat ekspresi malu yang ditunjukkan Luhan.

"Hahaha...Oh, tidak, tidak aku hanya ber-"

"Ya,"

Sehun terdiam, "Apa? Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Sehun memastikan.

Dengan malu-malu dan kepala sedikit tertunduk, Luhan mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Ya, kau adalah tipe pria idamanku."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

24 November 2017

Maaf kalau ffn ini kurang bagus, karena ini adalah ff pertama author

Semoga kalian suka

Review juseyooooooooooo~~

Kamsahamnida~

XOXO


	2. chapter 2

•RUMOR•

Main cast: Oh Sehun Xi Luhan

Support cast: Kang Jisub(OC), Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, other cast

.

Summary:

Sehun dan Luhan terlibat dalam sebuah rumor yang dibuat oleh agensi yang menaungi Luhan. Rumor itu akhirnya diklarifikasi dan benar adanya. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, Sehun dan Luhan malah terlibat dalam sebuah scandal yang hampir merenggut karier mereka.

.

Lenght: Chaptered

Rating: T-M

Genre: Drama, Romance, ??

Disclaimer:

Semau cast yang author pakai dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka dan agensi masing-masing. Kecuali kalo Oh Sehun mau jadi punya author juga gapapa...ㅋㅋㅋ

.

.

WARNING!

Cerita ini sangatlah pasaran dan sangatlah berantakan. Jadi, maaf kalau dalam cerita ini ada kesamaan dengan cerita lainnya. Cerita ini murni berasal dari ide author yang agak ribet. THIS IS GS FANFIC! kalo ga suka GS, tinggal pencet tombol back

Dilarang keras untuk copas ide author, karena buatnya aja udah susah, terus masa mau di copas sih ?? :(

Maaf kalau dalam ff ini ada kesalahan/kata2 yang menyinggung readers, author gak bermaksud demikian. Typo is everywhere. Bahasa semerawut. Maaf kalau masih berantakan karna ini ff pertama author.

.

.

Happy Reading~~~

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

"Ya, kau adalah tipe pria idamanku."

Sehun terbengong mendengar pernyataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Luhan itu. Yang benar saja?! Apa ini adalah tanda kalau gadis itu sebenarnya juga tertarik padanya?

 _Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_

Sehun yang masih _shock_ , sekarang dibuat bingung karena tiba-tiba Luhan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga hampir saja limbung kalau saja gadis itu tidak berpegangan pada ujung meja televisi yang ada didepannya.

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun! Kau itu lucu sekali _sih!_ Kau itu polos atau apa? Hahaha..."

"Huh?" Sungguh, Sehun tak paham dengan maksud Luhan. Polos? Apa maksudnya?

"Oh, maafkan aku Sehun. Aku hanya bercanda tadi." Seketika rasanya hati Sehun bagai di tusuk pedang yang begitu banyak. Ok, itu memang berlebihan, tapi memang itu adanya.

Sehun berusaha untuk tak menunjukkan raut sedihnya pada Luhan. Bisa gawat kalau Luhan melihatnya dan semuanya bisa berantakan kalau Luhan tau.

Kegiatan mereka teralihkan oleh dering ponsel milik Luhan. Gadis itu segera mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas sofa. Ia terdiam sejenak untuk melihat siapa yang menelfonnya. Detik berikutnya ia mulai menekan _ikon_ hijau pada ponselnya lalu menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

" _Ne, Oppa?"_

"Ya, baiklah. Kami akan segera kembali. Sampai jumpa!"

 _Pip_

Sambungan itu terputus dan Luhan segera menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana _j_ _eans_ yang ia kenakan.

" _Nugu?"_

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun, "Jisub _oppa,"_ Katanya seraya menyimpan kembali ponselnya di saku celana.

Dia menyuruh kita unyuk segera kembali ke kantor." Sehun hanya mengagguk paham. Lalu ia segera menggandeng tangan Luhan untuk segera keluar dari _unit_ apartemen Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Dikabarkan, Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan sedang menjalin hubungan asmara. Siang tadi Keduanya terlihat sedang pergi bersama. Lalu apa tanggapan agensi mengenai berita ini?"_

 _"Ya, kami selaku pihak dari BM Entertainment, membenarkan berita itu. Keduanya sudah saling kenal sekitar dua tahun yang lalu dan mereka menjalin hubungan yang tidak diketahui oleh publik. Mereka baru berani mengungkapkan hubungan itu hari ini dan itu sudah kami setujui, begitu pula dari pihak SM Entertainment, agensi Sehun."_

 _"Lalu bagaimana tanggapan fans-"_

 _Pip_

Televisi berlayar besar itu mati seketika ketika seorang perempuan yang duduk didepannya mematikan televisi itu.

"Kyaaaa...Chan! Luhan sudah punya pacar!" Seru seorang gadis dengan nada kelewat bahagia. Gadis itu segera menghampiri dan memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang. Kekasihnya itu tampak sedang sibuk di dapur, memasak makanan untuk keduanya.

" _Jinjja?_ Wow... _Daebak_ ," Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar mendengar berita dari kekasihnya itu sambil terus memasak.

"Tolong ambilkan mangkuk yang ada disana." Gadis itu menurut. Ia berjalan ke samping lalu kembali lagi ke tempat semula dan dengan posisi semula-memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang-

"Ini." Ia memberikan mangkuk itu pada kekasihnya dengan senyum yang masih merekah di bibirnya. "Terima kasih, Baek."

"Chan, bagaimana kalau aku telepon saja Luhan? Dia berhutang penjelasan padaku soal kisah asmaranya!"

Lelaki itu tertawa lalu sedikit melihat ke belakang, ke arah kekasihnya yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Lelaki itu kemudian menganggukkan kepala pertanda ia setuju dengan usulan sang kekasih.

Gadis itu adalah Byun Baekhyun, atau yang biasa dipanggil Baekkie itu adalah sahabat Luhan sejak mereka berada di sekolah menegah atas. Hari ini ia menerima kabar dari berita di televisi kalau sahabatnya itu sekarang sedang menjalin cinta dengan seorang model terkenal!

Baekhyun sangat gembira mendengar kabar yang mengejutkan ini. Saking senangnya, ia bahkan tak mau melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol, kekasihnya.

"Aku tau kau bahagia mendengar sahabatmu itu punya pacar dan aku senang kau memelukku begini. Tapi setidaknya longgarkan tanganmu, sayang. Kau membuatku tak bisa bergerak leluasa!" Peringat Chanyeol pada sang kekasih yang mendadak jadi manja.

Pertanyaannya, sebenarnya siapa yang baru saja punya kekasih? Kenapa jadi Baekhyun yang berbunga-bunga sampai manja pada kekasihnya?

"Ya, baiklah. Maafkan aku." Baekhyun hanya nyengir tak berdosa. Namun kemudian ia sedikit mengendurkan pelukannya.

" _Ja,_ sup rumput lautnya sudah jadi!" Seru Chanyeol sambil mengangkat dua mangkuk berisikan sup rumput laut itu. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada sang kekasih.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja makan minimalis yang ada di depan dapur. Baekhyun segera menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada. Ia tersenyum melihat sup rumput laut yang begitu menggoda seleranya.

" _Ja,_ makanlah. Aku tau kau sudah lapar." Tanpa menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera mengambil alat makannya dan berseru, "Selamat makan!"

Chanyeol tertawa melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang seperti anak kecil, sangat menggemaskan! Hal itu membuat Chanyeol tak tahan untuk mencubit pipi Baekhyun, yang segera dibalas dengan jeritan kesakitan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu membuatnya semakin imut.

"Sudah-sudah. Sekarang makanlah."

Baekhyun segera melanjutkan acara makannya yang terhambat karena ulah sang kekasih.

"Wow...masakanmu yang terbaik, Chan!" Seru Baekhyun yang dibalas senyum lebar oleh Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Berarti resep _eomma_ ku benar-benar enak." Senyum Chanyeol masih terpatri di wajah tampannya membuat Baekhyun juga ikut tertular karenanya. Ck, dasar _happy virus_!

Walau Chanyeol tersenyum, tapi Baekhyun bisa melihat pancaran mata prianya tak memancarkan kebahagiaan. Tatapan mata sendu itu membuat Baekhyun melunturkan senyumnya. Kemudian ia menarik tangan Chanyeol yang berada di atas meja dan menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut, seolah memberikan kekuatan dari genggaman tangannya.

"Aku merindukan _nya_ , Baek." Lirihnya sambil menatap kearah tangannya yang sedang digenggam erat oleh sang kekasih. Baekhyun tersenyum, bersimpati pada kekasihnya itu.

"Ya, aku tau." Balas Baekhyun tak kalah lirihnya dengan Chanyeol. Raut wajah Chanyeol juga seketika berubah sedih, menyiratkan betapa sedih dan rindunya ia pada sosok itu-ibunya-

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menemanimu ke makam _nya."_ Kata Baekhyun dengan tersenyum lebih lembut. Chanyeol yang awalnya menunduk menjadi mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata sipit Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?" Gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan ia menyetujui hal itu.

"Baiklah, lusa kita akan berangkat."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara makan malam dan diselingi dengan pembicaraan mengenai keberangkatan mereka menuju Mokpo-tempat ibu Chanyeol dimakamkan-mereka sekarang tampak bersantai di ruang tengah.

Drama yang ditampilkan di layar televisi itu menjadi tontonan mereka. Baekhyun tampak serius menonton dengan posisi berbaring dan menjadikan paha Chanyeol sebagai bantalan. Sedangkan Chanyeol tampak tak henti-hentinya mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendongak menatap kearah Chanyeol. Pergerakan kepala Baekhyun jelas membuat pria itu melihat ke arah Baekhyun dan ia menyeritkan dahi melihat Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan wajah polos.

"Chan, aku lupa menelpon Luhan!" Serunya mendadak, membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut. Pria itu menghela napas melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan berlari ke kamar untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Gadis itu kembali ke ruang tengah dan duduk di sebelah kekasihnya. Ia tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya sampai mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memasang wajah masam.

"Apa Luhan sebegitu penting sampai kau mengabaikanku?" Tanya pria itu dengan wajah yang masih sama-masih dengan wajah masam.

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak, "Iya. Aku harus bertanya padanya soal berita yang ada di televisi tadi itu." Gadis itu kembali mengotak-atik ponselnya dan kembali mengabaikan Chanyeol.

Sekarang Baekhyun sedang sibuk menghubungi Luhan sedangkan Chanyeol akhirnya meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di ruang tengah dan lebih memilih untuk tidur dikamarnya.

Bukannya ia melarang untuk Baekhyun menelpon Luhan. Tapi ini sudah cukup larut. Setidaknya tunggulah esok hari untuk menelpon gadis itu. Tapi kalaupun diberitahu seperti itu, Baekhyun akan tetap menelpon sahabatnya itu. Memang dasarnya Baekhyun itu keras kepala. Dilarang seperti apapun gadis itu akan tetap melakukan hal yang dia inginkan.

Sementara itu Baekhyun sekarang sudah terhubung dengan Luhan. Kedua gadis itu tampak seru dalam berkomunikasi hingga mereka melupakan fakta bahwa ini sudah larut malam.

"Ya Tuhan, Lu! Ternyata ini sudah larut malam! Bicara denganmu memang membuatku lupa waktu...hahaha,"

" _Hahaha...istirahatlah, Baek. Aku tau kau ada di apartemen Chanyeol. Sebaiknya kau temani priamu itu! Aku mendapat_ feeling _kalau kekasihmu itu sedang merajuk!"_

"Ya, tadi dia aku abaikan demi bisa menelponmu."

" _Hmm...pantas! Ya sudah, segera temui dia. Selamat malam, Baekkie."_ "Selamat malam, Luhannie."

 _Pip_

Sambungan itu terputus dan Baekhyun segera menyimpan ponselnya ke adalam saku celananya. Gadis itu pun mulai beranjak dari ruang tengah ke kamar sang kekasih.

 _Cklek_

Baekhyun berusaha membuka pintu dengan sangat pelan, takut membangunkan manusia yang sedang tertidur pulas di dalamnya.

Gadis itu segera menghampiri Chanyeol yang tampak sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Tangan lentiknya ia gunakan untuk mengusap lembut pipi kekasihnya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah sudah mengabaikan lelaki itu tadi.

"Selamat malam, sayang."

 _Cup_

Satu kecupan lembut ia berikan pada bibir kekasihnya. Gadis itu pun segera berbaring di samping Chanyeol dan memeluk lelaki itu. Ia mulai menyusul Chanyeol yang terlebih dulu sudah menyelami alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

 _2 hari kemudian_

Hari ini adalah akhir pekan. Hari ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan pergi ke Mokpo. Mereka akan berangkat pagi hari karena perjalanan dari Seoul ke Mokpo memakan waktu yang cukpu lama yaitu kurang lebih tiga jam perjalanan menggunakan kereta dari Seoul _station_.

Pagi ini Baekhyun menghampiri apartemen Chanyeol. Gadis itu segera naik ke lantai delapan dimana _unit_ apartemen Chanyeol berada. Sesampainya di depan _unit_ apartemen Chanyeol, ia segera membuka pintu itu dengan memasukkan _password_ pada gagang pintu.

Pintu itu terbuka dan Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam. Setelah masuk, yang ia dapati adalah suasana apartemen ini sangat sepi. Jelas, karena apartemen ini hanya di huni satu orang saja. Tapi tidak biasanya jam segini apartemen itu masih terasa sepi.

Dengan inisiatifnya, Baekhyun menghampiri kamar kekasihnya dan benar saja! Chanyeol masih tertidur pulas. Gadis itu mendengus keras melihat gundukan besar yang terbungkus selimut tebal itu. Ia mendekati ranjang kekasihnya lalu membuka selimut tebal yang membungkus kekasihnya.

Gadis itu dengan ide jailnya mulai membangunkan kekasihnya dengan menggelitiki tubuh Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol berekasi dengan menggeliatkan tubuhnya hingga pria itu akhirnya tertawa keras.

" _Geumanhae, Baek!"_

Pria itu berseru sambil terus bergerak heboh membuat ranjang besar itu berantakan dalam sekejap. Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah. Ia menarik tangannya dari pinggang Chanyeol lalu tertawa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang semakin berantakan. Rambut pria itu sudah tak berbentuk sekarang.

Melihat Baekhyun yang masih tertawa membuat kesempatan besar untuk Chanyeol untuk dia bisa balas dendam akan tindakan kekasihnya itu.

"Ah!" Pekik Baekhyun ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol balas menggelitiki tubuhnya. Gadis itu ganti tertawa keras membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau tertawa puas. Ck, dasar pasangan jail!

Aksi mereka itupun terhenti ketika mereka menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul delapan dan itu artinya mereka sudah hampir setengah jam mereka saling balas menggelitiki tubuh masing-masing.

"Sebaiknya kau cepatlah mandi." Ujar Baekhyun seraya turun dari ranjang lalu menghampiri lemari pakaian milik Chanyeol. Gadis itu mengambilkan beberapa potong pakaian untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tindakan kekasihnya yang seperti seorang istri pada suaminya. Ia terkekeh geli memikirkan hal itu.

"Kau seperti seorang istri yang menyiapkan pakaian untuk suamimu. Aku jadi ingin segera menikahimu, Baek." Dan secara ajaib, kata-kata Chanyeol itu sukses membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah. Gadis itu langsung salah tingkah. Ia segera meletakkan pakaian Chanyeol di atas ranjang lalu segera keluar dari kamar pria itu.

Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh lalu segera berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada tepat di depan kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekarang sudah berada di halte utama Seoul. Mereka sedang menunggu bus yang akan membawa mereka menuju Mokpo. Sekitar 15 menit kemudian bus yang akan mereka tumpangi datang dan mereka segera masuk ke dalam bus tersebut.

Tak butuh waktu lama, bus itu segera melaju meninggalkan halte. Selama perjalanan, Baekhyun lebih banyak melihat ke arah luar jendela bus. Ia menoleh ke kana ketika ia merasakan Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya.

"Baek, _gomawo_. Kau sudah mau menemaniku ke Mokpo." Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun dan gadis itu juga membalasnya dengan senyum. Pria itu kemudian memeluk gadisnya dan menggumamkan kata terima kasih lagi kepada Baekhyun.

"Jangan bersedih lagi, Chan. Aku yakin _eomma_ mu sudah bahagia di sana." Lirih Baekhyun. Pria itu langsung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya, tidak akan lagi." Ujar Chanyeol tak kalah lirih dengan suara Baekhyun barusan. Pria itu kemudian beralih mencium lama kening Baekhyun. Sedangkan gadis itu memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan benda lunak tak bertulang itu menyentuh keningnya.

" _Saranghae,_ Park Baekhyun." Bisik Chanyeol. Namun gadis itu malah berdecak ketika nama marganya diganti begitu saja oleh pria di sebelahnya itu. Ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada pria itu. Sebenarnya ia senang marga pria di sebelahnya itu tersemat di depan namanya. Tapi mereka kan belum menikah.

"Ck, jangan suka mengubah margaku! Kita kan belum menikah." Bisik Baekhyun pada kalimat terakhirnya dengan rona merah pada pipinya.

"Jadi, kau mau kita secepatnya menikah?" Goda Chanyeol yang sukses membuat pipi Baekhyun makin merah. Gadis itu menunduk agar Chanyeol tak melihat pipinya yang sudah semerah tomat itu.

"Bukan...bukan begitu, Chan." Jujur Baekhyun gugup sekarang. Dia harus berkata apa sekarang? Chanyeol tertawa puas melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

"Kita akan menikah, Baek. Tapi nanti," Ujar Chanyeol ketika ia bisa mengendalikan tawanya. Pria itu menatap serius ke arah Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun, jelas gadis itu terkejut mendengar penuturan Chanyeol barusan.

Jujur Baekhyun senang mendengar itu. Tapi ia juga merasa kecewa ketika ada kata 'nanti' dari mulut pria itu.

"Nanti, kalau tabunganku sudah cukup. Kita akan menikah, membangun rumah tangga yang bahagia bersama anak-anak kita nanti." _Final._ Itu membuat mata Baekhyun sukses berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu langsung memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. Chanyeol mengusap punggung gadisnya dengan lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"Sssstt... jangan menangis, sayang. Kau tidak senang ya mendengar aku akan menikahimu?" Baekhyun langsung menggeleng keras.

"Aku terharu, Chan. Aku mau _kok_ menikah denganmu." Ia tersenyum lalu Chanyeol balas tersenyum lembut seraya menghapus jejak air mata di pipi gadisnya.

"Jadi, lamaranku diterima?" Saking bahagianya Baekhyun tak sadar kalau sebenarnya ia sedang dilamar secara tak langsung.

"K-kau melamarku?" Tanya Baekhyun yang terkejut. Pria itu mengangguk. Lagi, Baekhyun kembali menangis dan sekarang ditambah dengan sesenggukan. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ya, aku mau, Chan." Katanya. Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun lalu menggumamkan kata terima kasih pada Baekhyun.

" _Saranghae,_ Baek."

" _Nado. Nado saranghae,_ Chan."

Chanyeol langsung mencium bibir Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan baik oleh Baekhyun. Gadis itu sangat bahagia hari ini. Ia bahagia bisa kenal Chanyeol dan ia mau hidup bahagia dengan pria itu. Pria itu benar-benar sudah membuat hidup Baekhyun lengkap.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah tiga jam mereka berada di dalam bus itu dan itu artinya mereka telah sampai di Mokpo. Bus itu berhenti di halte dan mereka segera turun dari bus itu.

Chanyeol memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan mereka menumpangi taksi itu untuk sampai ke makam _eomma_ Chanyeol. Pria itu terus menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mencium punggung tangannya. Entah kenapa setelah lamaran tak langsungnya itu diterima, Chanyeol jadi makin sering melakukan _skinship_ dengan Baekhyun.

Taksi yang mereka tumpangi pun sampai di depan sebuah area pemakaman. Chanyeol memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada supir taksi itu lalu kembali menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya masuk ke dalam area pemakaman.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju makam _eomma_ Chanyeol. Keduanya tersenyum ketika mereka sudah berdiri didepan makam _eomma_ Chanyeol.

" _Eomma_ ," Panggil Chanyeol pada makam _eomma_ nya, seolah makam itu dapat berbicara dengannya. Suaranya lirih dan sedikit bergetar membuat Baekhyun langsung mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Chanyeol. Gadis itu berusaha memberikan kekuatan lewat genggaman tangannya.

Chanyeol menoleh sejenak ke arah Baekhyun lalu kembali berujar, "Apa kabar _eomma_? Yeollie rindu oada _eomma_. Apa _eomma_ bahagia disana?" Tanya pria itu, berusaha tetap tegar walau jelas suaranya sudah bergetar.

"Chan," Chanyeol tak merespon panggilan Baekhyun. Ia tetap menatap lurus ke arah batu nisan di depannya.

Lama terdiam, Akhirnya Chanyeol kembali berujar, "Ah ya, _eomma._ Kenalkan, ini Byun Baekhyun. Dia kekasihku, _Ani,_ dia calon istriku, _eomma_. Dia cantikkan?" Chanyeol terkekeh melihat calon istrinya itu sudah merona.

Cukup lama mereka berada disana. Chanyeol tak bosan-bosannya untuk mengusap nisan ibunya.

"Sudah sore. Sebaiknya kami pamit pulang dulu _eomma._ " Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun lalu memeluk bahu kekasihnya. Mereka berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Kami pamit, _eommoni_. Sampai jumpa." Ujar Baekhyun lalu mereka segera berjalan meninggalkan area pemakaman itu.

Kali ini Chanyeol rasanya sudah lega karena ia sudah mencurahkan isi hatinya tadi di makam ibunya. Ia juga bahagia, karena Baekhyu tetap disisinya walau Chanyeol terpuruk sekalipun. Ia berjanji, ia akan menikahi Baekhyun secepat mungkin dan ia berjanji akan menjaga serta membahagiakan calon istinya itu. Untuk selamanya hanya Baekhyun yang ia cintai.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadia dua hari yang lalu di apartemen Luhan, Sehun semakin bertekad untuk membuat Luhan benar-benar mencintainya. Ia ingin mereka menjadi pasangan yang sesungguhnya, bukan sekedar sandiwara seperti saat ini.

Hari ini Sehun mendapat jadwal pemotretan sebuah majalah _fashion_ ternama di Korea Selatan untuk edisi musim panas yang akan segera datang. Ia dan manajernya datang di sebuah gedung yang digunakan untuk pemotretan. Sehun masuk ke dalam sebuah studio, disana sudah banyak staff yang berlalu lalang. Ia membungkuk hormat pada pada staff yang berpapswn dengannya lalu masuk kedalam ruangan untuk berganti pakaian dengan yang sudah di tentukan.

Sehun terlihat tampan hanya dengan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan garis berwarna bitu muda di bagian bawah. Sehun juga mengenakan celana pendek berwarna hitam sebagai bawahannya. Setelah berganti pakaian, Sehun segera duduk di depan meja rias untuk dipoles sedikit agar wajahnya terlihat lebih _fresh_.

Sebenarnya tanpa dirias pun wajah Sehun sudah terlihat tampan apalagi kalau diberi sedikit polesan seperti sekarang. Ketampanan pria itu semakin bertambah.

Saat Sehun sedang di _make up_ , tiba-tiba seorang perempuan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu disusul sang manajer. Sehun melihatnya dari pantulan cermin di depannya. Ia terkejut melihat siapa perempuan itu. Jelas ia sangat mengenal perempuan itu bahkan manajernya ia sangat mengenalnya.

Perempuan itu adalah Luhan.Sama halnya dengan Sehun, Luhan juga terkejut melihat Sehun berada di ruangan itu, "Sehunnie?" Luhan melihat ke arah Sehun lalu ia beralih melihat Jisub. Gadis itu menatap manajernya seolah bertanya melalui tatapan matanya, 'Jadi Sehun yang jadi model lelakinya?' dan Jisub hanya mengangguk ringan sebagai jawabannya.

"Segeralah ganti pakaianmu. Kita harus cepat melakukan pemotretan." Ujar Jisub lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, menyisakan Sehun dan Luhan serta beberapa penata rias. Seorang staff datang lalu memberikan pakaian yang harus Luhan kenakan untuk pemotretan.

Luhan segera mengganti pakaiannya lalu duduk di sebelah Sehun yang sudah selesai di _make_ _up_. Sehun sedikit bingung melihat Luhan yang mengenakan _bathrobe_. tapi ketika Luhan duduk, mata Sehun dapat melihat pakaian yang Luhan pakai di balik _bathrobe_ itu. Mata Sehun membola melihat pakaian yang Luhan kenakan. Ia memang tau kalau ini pemotretan untuk majalah edisi musim panas. Tapi Sehun pikir Luhan sedang mengenakan _sports bra_ dengan _hot pants_ sebagai bawahan. Tapi nyatanya gadis itu memakai bikini dan itu membuat Sehun terkejut.

Bukannya Sehun tak pernah melihat wanita menggunakan bikini. Tapi kalai Luhan yang memakainya, itu akan berdampak pada kesehatan jantungnya. Bahkan hanya tak sengaja melihat saja sudah membuat Sehun hampir pingsan, apalagi kalau _bathrobe_ itu ditanggalkan? Mungkin Sehun sudah dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena terkena serangan jantung.

Tak lama kemudian seorang staff memanggil Sehun untuk segera pergi ke set yang sudah di sediakan. Pria itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu berdiri dan pergi dari ruang _make up_. Sebelum pergi dari ruangan itu Sehun sempat bertemu pandang dengan Luhan. Pria itu seolah berkata, 'kutunggu di depan' melalui tatapan matanya pada Luhan. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban dan Sehun pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar dua puluh menit Sehun melakukan pemotretan. Sudah puluhan foto pula yang berhasil tersimpan. Sang fotografer pun menyuruh Sehun untuk menunggu sebentar karena sebentar lagi adalah sesi dimana Sehun akan di foto bersama Luhan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan datang dengan diikuti seorang staff yang yang tadi memanggilnya. Begitu sampai di depan set, Luhan langsung membuka _bathrobe_ nya. Sehun melihat itu. Baginya Luhan seperti membukanya dengan cara yang sensual, membuatnya menelan ludah kasar melihat lekuk tubuh kekasihnya.

Luhan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun. Dari jarak sedekat ini, tubuh Luhan tampak semakin _sexy_ dengan bikini berwarna _baby blue_ yang sangat cocok dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih bak porselen. Sehun makin tak fokus dengan itu. Matanya tak berhenti memperhatikan lekuk tubuh kekasihnya. Namun ketika Luhan sudah sangat dekat dengannya,-bahkan hampir tak ada jarak diantara mereka- Sehun mulai tersadar. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari luhan, terutama tubuhnya.Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dan meruntuki matanya yang sedari tadi terus melihat kearah tubuh Luhan. Sehun dapat melihat beberapa staff yang berada di depan set tampak tertawa kecil dan melihat ke arah Sehun. Tampaknya mereka melihat tingkah Sehun itu.

"Baiklah, Kalian segeralah mengatur pose kalian!" Seru si fotografer pada kedua model didepannya itu. Sehun dan Luhan mulai bersiap mengatur pose masing-masing. Sehun tampak menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada lalu satu sudut bibirnya terangkat, memperlihatkan _smirk_ nya yang mematikan. Sedangkan Luhan, gadis itu memasang foto dengan meletakkan lengan kanannya di atas bahu lebar Sehun dan tangan kirinya berada di pinggang. Ia memasang senyum yang sedikit sensual.

 _klik_

Kamera itu berhasil menjepret pose keduanya. Sang fotografer tampak tersenyum melihat potret keduanya di layar kamera. Keduanya tampak sangat baik dalam mengatus pose dan ekspresi. "Baiklah, ganti pose kalian."

Puluhan foto berhasil didapatkan si fotografer dengan Sehun dan Luhan sebagai objeknya. "Oke, kalian boleh istirahat dulu." Kata fotografer itu lalu sibuk dengan kameranya.

Sehun tampak pergi meninggalkan set terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih sibuk mengenakan kembali _bathrobe_ nya. Luhan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan set. Hampir ia sampai di ruangan yang disediakan untuknya, tiba-tiba Sehun datang tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan dan para staff. Ia menarik tangan Luhan lalu membawanya masuk ke ruangan Luhan. Berintung kondisi lorong saat itu sedang sepi, jadi tak ada yang tau kalau Sehun baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan Luhan.

"Sehun?!" Pekik Luhan. Sehun memberi isyarat pada Luhan untuk tidak berteriak.

"Kecilkan suaramu, Lu. Mereka nanti bisa tau kalau aku ada disini." Katanya sambil melangkah mendekat ke arah Luhan

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Luhan bingung dengan Sehun yang mendadak menariknya masuk. Pria itu tersenyum miring lalu semakin mendekat kearah Luhan.

"Aku heran, apa mereka tak punya stok pakaian musim panas lainnya?" Tanya Sehun. Pria itu sekrang berhasil memojokkan Luhan ke dinding. Gadis itu hanya menggeleng acuh.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar. Aku mau ganti pakaian." Ujarnya malas. Tapi Luhan bisa melihat Senyum miring Sehun sekali lagi dan ini lebih lebar. Luhan agak bergidik ngeri melihat _smirk_ Sehun itu.

"Oh, kau mau ganti pakaian? Silahkan." Sehun berpindah posisi agar Luhan bisa jeluar dari kukungannya. Gadis itu peegi menjauh lalu mengambil pakaiannya. Ketika hendak membuka tali _bra_ nya, Luhan baru menyadari bahwa Sehun belum keluar. Pria itu tampak menatapnya lapar dari belakang sana. Sehun mendekat, lalu memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

Luhan agak terkejut dengan yang dilakukan Sehun. Tapi ia juga tak menolak pelukan Sehun itu-yang ternyata nyaman-. Luhan kemudian berbalik lalu menatap Sehun, "Apa maumu?" Tanyanya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Sehun langsung mencium bibir gadis itu. Luhan terkejut dengan tindakan Sehun yang selalu mendadak. Mata rusanya bahkan sudah hampir keluar dari tempatnya, ya kalau Sehun tak berbuat lebih pada bibirnya alias melumat bibirnya.

Luhan lama-kelamaan mulai bisa menerimanya. Tanpa sadar ia pun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Sedangkan tangan pria itu berada di tengkuk Luhan dan di punggungnya. Ciuman itu terjadi cukup lama. Sehun bahkan sudah mau berbuat lebih pada Luhan-karena tangannya yang dipunggung Luhan sudah mau menarik tali _bra_ nya-kalau saja Jisub tak datang dengan teriakannya yang membuat telinga keduanya hampir tuli.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!" Teriaknya dan itu jelas menghentikan kegiatan 'baru' mereka. Sehun melepaskan Luhan dari pelukannya lalu berdecak agak keras. Itu membuat Jisub melotot horor pada Sehun.

"Pergi sana! Mentang-mentang kalian pacaran lalu bisa berduan disini? Kalau aku tidak datang mungkin kalian sudah melakukan yang tidak-tidak disini!" Serunya marah pada Sehun, terutama.

Sehun akhirnya mengalah, ia keluar dari ruangan Luhan. Beruntung staff yang ada sedang sibuk di studio. Kalau tidak bisa-bisa hal ini menyebar sampai ke media massa.

Luhan menatap kepergian Sehun dari ruangannya. Ia menghela napas agak keras dan itu terdengar oleh Jisub. Manajernya itu mengampirinya. Sambil berkacak pinggang, pria itu tampak memarahi Luhan. Gadis itu tak mendengarkan ocehan manajernya. Otaknya terus memaksa untuk memikirkan kejadian tadi, saat Sehun mencium bibirnya. Tanpa sadar Luhan malah menyentuh bibirnya yang habis dicium Sehun. Ia tersenyum, seperti masih bisa merasakan tekstur bibir Sehun dibibirnya.

"Kurasa sekarang aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

.

TBC

5 Desember 2017

Hello~

maaf baru bisa update sekarang... author lagi ujian jadi author juga lebih fokus buat belajar.. dan faktor lainnya adalah karena mas Sehun ku itu yang sangat baik memamerkan absnya yang buaguss itu sampe buat author nangis seharian karena ga bisa liat langsung:( /ok, ini lebay/ (btw, author beneran nangis ya gaess...ini ga bohongan)

oh ya, di chap ini lagi banyak chanbaeknya, Mana nih suaranya ChanBaek shipper?? and finally all castnya udh keluar:)

kalau ff ini kurang bagus maaf ya gaess

btw, Author juga BERTERIMA KASIH buuangettt buat para readers yang udah mau baca di chap sebelumnya dan makasih banget masukannyaa buat siapapun itu yang udh ngasih masukan ke author walaupun akunnya gada namenya.

doakan ff ini cepet selesainya...Aminnn

Review juseyooo readernim~~~

Kamsahamnida~

XOXO


End file.
